Megaman Starforce Growth
by jamesbond3w
Summary: Another favorite kept spelling and mis-errors as is Sonia Strum has some...growing problems


Part 2: A Really Big Pop star

It had been a few days since Sonia's concert and the battle. Everything seemed to running smoothly for Geo. Summer vacation was about to end though and he would have to start school again. _That means I'll be stuck with Luna, bossing me around all over again,_ he thought with a shuttered.

Wanting to set things straight with Sonia before school started, he sent her a private message with his Transer, asking her to meet with him at Vista Point.

An hour later, he heard a suddenly vibration from his Transer and a sharp voice appeared, "Geo put on your Visualizer," the voice belonged to Lyra, and she didn't sound too happy.

Geo quickly slipped his Visualizer over his eyes and a moment later, the FM-ian, Lyra appeared floating in front on him. There was something that seemed different about her, it was as though she looked bigger than usual. Omega-Xis appeared in a flash of light, looking a little pleased to see her.

"Hey there Lyra," he said, "what brings you here? Haven't seen you since that attack."

"Yeah that's pretty much what I've come to talk to you about," she muttered, "Geo, I think something really bad might have happened to Sonia."

Geo looked both shocked and horrified, knowing that he might have been to blame for this. "Tell me everything."

…

 **(Early that morning…)**

Sonia was busy writing her newest song, ever since she broke away from her money grubbing manager, she had made it her life mission to write song that flowed from her heart. She had managed to come a long way in her writing skills, but lately—ever since that uneventful attack against a Jammer, not mention Geo blasting her—she had been feeling rather strange.

 _You know I shouldn't be so hard on Geo,_ she thought, a strange smile forming on her face as she thought of him. _He's really is charming and always seems to have my back when times get rough._

Her thoughts dwelled deeper and deeper on to Geo that she had not realized that her cloths were stretching.

Lyra was hovering nearby, checking Sonia's work every so often to make sure it was correct, not to mention make sure no other viruses hacked it. She was about to make another check when she saw that Sonia's body looked different. Her clothes were stretching riding up on her arms and legs. The hem of her shirt slowly rose up reveal her tone waist line and her breasts seem to be growing pushing up against her top.

 _"Sonia?_

Without a Visualizer, Sonia was able to either see or hear Lyra. She continue to grow ever slowly, not even taking notice of until her top ripped down the middle revealing a fair amount of cleavage.

"Oh man," she said standing up taking note of how cramped the rest of her clothes were. Her sleeves tore at the shoulder where they finally ripped at the seams falling to her feet. Her pants rose up to her knees and her shoes suddenly burst open.

"How did this happen?" she muttered, her voice full of shock and yet she seemed to be enjoying it all the same.

She then realized that she could not go out in public like this, let alone perform on stage. Reaching for her phone, she called down for a car to pick her up, making sure that the lot be emptied out.

It took Sonia a few minutes to find clothes that could fit her new body. In the end she had to use clothes that belonged to her mother, and even then, she had trouble button up the shirt allowing her cleavage to show once again. Wearing a bra was out of the question, as her breasts had grown far too large for them to fit in any of her. _These bad boys must be at least a C-cup,_ she thought with another smile.

After arriving at the mall, Sonia's little problem slowly became a **big** problem as she grew another foot while walking down the hallways, drawing the eyes of all those around her.

Her breasts were another matter all together as they pushed up against her top. By the time she arrived at the clothing store, only two buttons were left to keep her breasts from popping out for the world to see.

"Excuse me," she said to a woman behind the counter, "but I need some new clothes."

Turning around, the clerk nearly blushed at the sight of Sonia's large breasts. "I'll say," she whispered. She then moved from behind the counter and led Sonia down the allies until she came across a set of large bras. Sonia did not even know they made bras this size.

The clerk then picked out of the large ones and handed it to Sonia muttered. "Here this is a DD-cup bra, it's the largest one we have in stock anything else we'll need to order it."

Sonia gently took hold of the bra, still dazed that she need to wear such a large bra. She quickly went into the nearest dressing room and slipped into the bra. To her surprise it fit her perfectly, it even went as far to lift them a little allowing her breasts to ride high along her chest. Normally she would be freaked out of her mind by such a thing, but the more she gazed down at her large bosom, the more turned on she got. Her nipples were soon appearing through the fabric.

"I wonder what Geo will think when she sees these _big bad boys_ ," she said, her smile growing even wider.

She then bought a new set of clothes, picking those that showed off her new breasts and long legs.

She was about to leave when she heard a loud buzzing coming from her Transer, it was a message from Geo. She had not even realized that her Transer had grown with the rest of her. _I guess it's a good thing,_ she thought, _other wise this thing be killing me._

According to the Brother Band message, he wanted to see her before school started, and that he'd be waiting Vista Point.

"Well I shouldn't keep him waiting," She thought with a bold loving expression on her face.

…

"Holy cow," Geo said after Lyra was finished her tail.

Omega-Xis; however, was not buying a word of it. "Oh come on Lyra, you honestly expect us to believe something like this. I mean it's one thing for a FM-ians to grow after being expose to certain energy waves, but not humans."

Lyra was about auger the point further when she suddenly got bigger. When she first arrive, she was about the same size of Omega-Xis, now it seemed that she was nearly a good foot taller then him.

"Oh uh," she said as the sensation passed, "I think Sonia is growing again."

…

Luna Platz had been keeping a close eye on Geo—more like spying on him. She didn't want to risk Geo dropping back out and thereby ruining her perfect goal in life. She saw him running down the street of their hometown making his way to Vista Point and called out to him.

Yet he did not turn to reply.

 _What!_ she thought, _He didn't even bother to stop and say hello? How rude._

She then open up her Transer so as to send an angry Brother Band message to Geo. _This will show him not to ignore me._

Just as she was about to start typing she notice that Geo had sent a message to Sonia. She knew that such things were against the law, but after finding out the Geo and Megaman were one and the same she begged—or to be more correct paid—Zack to wire her Transer to keep tabs on Geo.

 _Uh why would he send a message that over bearing pop star and not someone like me?_ After reading the message she realized that the reason he was so busy that he was off to meet with Sonia. _Not if I have anything to say about it._

…

By the time Geo arrived at Vista Point, he could see Sonia sitting down on the metal platform. She was breathing heavily and her skin was covering in sweat. It took her a moment for her to take note of Geo. He quickly ran up to her and took hold of her shoulder.

"Sonia are you alright?" he said, wanting to comfort her, but as his fingers ran along her shoulder, he could feel it growing.

"Oh hello Geo," Sonia said, her voice sounding more like that of a pleasure than that of someone in pain, "what kept you?" she paused as a big smile formed on her beautiful face. "I've been _growing_ to see you." She muttered chuckling to herself.

"Are you sure you're okay," Geo said, "you're not making much sense."

"Well maybe this will explain everything." With that she stood up, and up and up.

Geo had back up just to keep her head in view, but her large breasts were not helping thing. She stood nearly eight feet tall, and her top was just barely containing her lushes' bosom.

There came a sharp ping sound, and Sonia then reached under her tight outfit and pulled out a torn bra. "Oh man," she snapped, "I guess I'm going to have to order all my bras from now on," she paused as she leaned down on Geo, showing off her mighty cleavage. "What do you think Geo?"

Geo was completely out of it by this point, his legs weak, wobbling threatening to give out on him.

…

Luna arrived just in time to see some eight busty bimbo giving her Geo a kiss, her mouth alone nearly covered his face.

"What is my Geo doing hang around with some slut!" she slapped. And then she realized that the woman in question was Sonia Strumm.

"How did that pop star grow so big?" she said, in a shocked tone. "And how am I going to compete with someone so busty?"

 _"Maybe I can help."_

End of Part 2

******

Side Note

Sonia  
Height: 8'3"  
Breasts: G-cup


End file.
